Nos esperan cementerios
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Colección de drabbles 2017] "Y la última hora, negra y fría, se acerca, de temor y sombras llena." -Cortesía y caricia de la muerte, Francisco de Quevedo.
1. Agape I

**¡Hola! Um, esto es más un experimento que otra cosa. Ninguno de estos drabbles fue escrito para ser publicado así que no esperen mucho de todo esto.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **Agape #1**

 **1.**

En algún universo, sus hijos lo son todo. Bruce está seguro, porque en este, casi lo son —lo serían, si no fuese por la causa y Gotham, y todo lo que necesita hacer, que es más importante que ellos.

 **2.**

Bruce Wayne está consciente de sus problemas. Los acepta y siente que le hacen más fuerte, le ayudan a su causa así que no debe cambiarlos.

(No piensa que, tal vez, no está aceptándolos tanto como aferrándose a ellos.)

 **3.**

Gotham es una amante exigente.

Gotham quiere sangre en sus calles y murciélagos en sus cielos.

 **4.**

Batman es un amante complaciente.

Batman derramaría su sangre para servir a la causa.

 **5.**

Bruce está atrapado en el medio.

Bruce tiene hijos y problemas, y una cueva bajo su hogar que amenaza con consumirlo todo.

 **6.**

Hay sacrificios que no son necesarios. En el fondo, Batman está consciente de ello. No todas las cosas son blanco o negro, hay alternativas menos dramáticas para salir de los problemas que tiene. Cosas que puede hacer y no dañarán a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero decide ignorarlo. Decide fingir que _esta es la única salida_.

(Tal vez, en el fondo, lo único que Batman ansía más que la justica es morir.)

* * *

 **Los cosos han sido seleccionados de un archivo de drabbles que tengo en mi pc, así que la numeración en los títulos estará rara.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Sin título II

**Sin título #2**

 **1.**

A Richard Grayson le gusta la gente. Él nació para presentar actos frente a multitudes —y para terminarlos con sangre— y sonreír hasta que las mejillas le duelan.

(Es una de las razones por las que, a veces, Dick tiene miedo de asumir el manto de Batman. Él no soportaría estar solo y amargado, lleno de sombras y murciélagos malditos. El pensamiento le hace querer tirarse de un puente.)

Richard está hecho para saltar de edificios haciendo volteretas que la ciudad aplaude —la ciudad, Gotham, que siempre extiende sus brazos hacia ellos, amorosa, aunque sus habitantes los odien—, para enfundarse en trajes ajustados y extravagantes, y salvar el día.

(Es por esto que le duele cuando no es suficiente. Cuando comete un error en la coreografía y las balas dejan agujeros sangrientos en los cuerpos inocentes que él falla en salvar.)

 **2.**

 _Es una maldición,_ piensa Dick, viendo cómo todo lo que ama se aleja.

 _Es Batman_.

(Está seguro de que pasar tanto tiempo con Bruce le ha pegado el maleficio y es otra de las razones por las que está tan molesto.)

 **3.**

Dick es un maestro en el arte de ignorar lo que siente. Desde su infancia, cuando sus padres le enseñaron a sonreír a pesar del ardor en sus músculos y el miedo en su estómago, Richard ha perfeccionado la técnica.

No se trata de estar feliz todo el tiempo, es lo que ha aprendido, se trata de pretender superar las cosas.

(En el fondo, Dick es como Bruce. Un niño que sigue atrapado, cayendo, observando a sus padres caer con él, para siempre.)

 **3.**

 **—¡** Qué puedo hacer, Dickiebird **!** No soy el soldado perfecto de papi. —dice Jason.

 **4.**

Dick no es perfecto, pero le gustaría. Lo primero que piensa cuando va a morir es " _¿Le he fallado a Batman?_ ".

(Ha estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que la pregunta es recurrente.)


	3. Sin título III

**Sin título #3**

 **I. EROS**

Hay un corto período de tiempo en el que Cassie se encuentra a sí misma pensando en Robin. No tanto de una forma _romántica_ como curiosa. Probablemente tenga que ver con aquel cliché del chico _misterioso_ que capta la atención de las chicas —y es gracioso, porque ella sabe que Rob puede ser un idiota a veces.

Pero hay algo en las respuestas inteligentes que da y el ceño fruncido que le acompaña cuando las cosas se ponen serias, que hacen al estómago de Cassie dar un vuelco y quiere arrancarle la máscara para, por fin, saber lo que hay detrás —aunque dejársela puesta también suena como un gran plan.

(Robin es su amigo, sí. Pero Cassie no puede evitar _preguntarse_ …)

 **II. LUDUS**

Lince cree que Red Robin es sexy. Primero en su traje de Robin y ahora en el cuero rojo y negro de un personaje más maduro —además, tener un aliado en el bando de la ley haría maravillas por ella. Sin embargo, más allá de la atención que se han dado mutuamente durante un par de años —flotando alrededor del otro, nunca resolviendo la tensión— que se asemeja al juego que Catwoman y Batman llevan, Lince no puede preocuparse mucho por el destino de su pajarito.

Sus vidas no están hechas para ese tipo de romance.

III. **STORGE**

La nariz de Tim es fría cuando se hunde en el cuello de Conner y, en combinación con sus brazos rodeándole el pecho, envían escalofríos por la espina del clon. Esto es lo más cerca que Kon estará de tenerlo.

Su atracción por Robin — _Red_ Robin— es reciente, pero no menos profunda. Conner se ha encontrado pensando en Tim mientras camina por las calles de Smallville y sus manos arden por hacer uso del comunicador para llamar a su mejor amigo y decirle-

Decirle cualquier cosa, porque Tim siempre ha sido bueno escuchando —pero no, porque Tim ya no es Robin y las cosas son menos divertidas, y seguro que si Conner llama para hablar del videojuego que quiere conseguir, estará interrumpiendo una de esas juntas importantes de Tim.

Es extraño. Kon no está seguro de si le gusta Robin —el pasado—, Red Robin o este nuevo Timothy Wayne.

(Pero todos son la misma persona y Kon pensaría que está loco si no fuese porque una vez Clark le advirtió sobre esto.

" _Los murciélagos son siempre más que una persona_ ")

Todo lo que sabe con certeza es que él mismo ha madurado y que, _ah_ , Tim tampoco tiene tiempo para cosas tontas como salir con él.

(No ahora, ocupado como está con Gotham, con Wayne Ent, Batman Inc y el resto de cosas que no le cuenta a Conner.)

 **IV. PRAGMA**

Timothy es, como tantas otras cosas han sido, un placer efímero. Ra's no presume poseerlo y tampoco _amarlo_ , porque cuando se ha vivido tanto como él, algunas sensaciones se desvanecen hasta ser apenas un picor en el centro del pecho.

Así que su actual relación no es una molestia. Ra's no necesita distracciones pasionales y Timothy no está dispuesto a ofrecerlas; pero disfruta ver al detective correr de un lado a otro, a veces dedicándole un rato de atención al explotar otra de sus bases y contestar a los discursos de Ra's con respuestas inteligentes.

Le hace _casi_ sonreír.

(Si Ra's fuese joven, esta ave sería su perdición.)


	4. Nacían de su lengua las estrellas III

**Nacían de su lengua las estrellas #3**

Los primeros segundos de conciencia, Damian estuvo confundido. El techo de la biblioteca le recibió al abrir los ojos y Damian se dio cuenta de que debió haberse dormido antes de terminar el libro sobre sus manos. Un latido después, la voz que interrumpió su siesta volvió a alzarse, desde algún lugar detrás de los estantes, al otro lado de la habitación.

 _Drake_ , Damian reconoció de inmediato. Su instinto fue revisar los alrededores, en busca de alguna broma que su predecesor pudo haber instalado mientras él no estaba alerta, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Y la voz relajada de Drake seguía regándose por el salón, leyendo algún poema que a Damian se le hacía vagamente familiar —de seguro uno en los grandes tomos del estante más escondido y desordenado. Damian se preguntó si el estúpido adolescente siquiera estaba al tanto de su presencia allí o si, tal vez, había más personas en el lugar y por ello había decidido no molestarle.

Consideró no otorgarle a Drake la misma cortesía y arruinar lo-que-fuese que estuviera haciendo, y se excusó con que estaba demasiado cómodo como para levantarse e iniciar otra pelea, porque era media verdad.

En cambio, con sus sospechas calmadas, volvió a recostarse en el diván y prestó más atención. Drake recitaba versos —con una perfección que sólo otorga la práctica y gran sentimiento en la voz— de una manera que confundía a Damian. Ninguno de los sirvientes en la casa Al Ghul había leído un poema así, las pocas veces que consiguió que le leyeran uno. Y la voz de Talia era fuerte e inflexible cuando leía para Damian. En cambio, Drake se quebraba en dramatismo. Alzaba la voz y susurraba versos, como si las palabras fueran reales y vinieran del corazón en lugar de un papel.

Damian quería reír, porque sonaba como si Drake estuviera llorando, pero… El tono del poema, oscuro y sobre la muerte, cobraba vida de forma interesante en el discurso fluido de su némesis. Pronto, Damian se encontró inmerso en la gravedad de la voz, en las pausas y el sentimiento impregnado a cada una de las palabras.

— _may my heart always be open to little_

 _birds who are the secrets of living_

 _whatever they sing is better than to know_

 _and if men should not hear them men are_

 _old…_ —Timothy inició un nuevo poema. Damian decidió escuchar más de cerca y encontró que, contrario a su temprana suposición de que Drake podría estar leyendo para alguien más, el adolescente estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones junto al rincón, solo, con varios libros regados sobre la mesita cercana y lentes que Damian nunca le había visto usar.

Era una suerte que sus pasos fueran silenciosos. Damian no quería imaginar la vergüenza de ser descubierto mirando —y escuchando— tan atentamente a _Drake_ , de todas las personas. Se acomodó en el suelo, escondido por un estante y cerró los ojos.

Eventualmente, luego de leer y leer, y pasar por varios autores cuyos poemas Damian apenas comprendía antes de escucharlos en boca de otra persona, la voz de Drake se volvió ronca y el joven se detuvo. Damian no vio razón para moverse, decidiendo esperar a que Drake se fuera para salir de su escondite y seguir como si esta tarde nunca hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, una sombra se izó detrás de sus parpados. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cara de Drake observándole, Damian no supo si sentir ira o correr.

—¿…Quieres hablar sobre los poemas? —Drake formuló una pregunta improbable.

Damian consideró sus opciones. La calma del último par de horas aún estaba allí y Timothy no parecía querer burlarse y, tal vez, si rechazaba la oferta, Drake hablaría de esto con todos…

— _Tt_. De acuerdo.


	5. Agape V

**Agape #5**

 _"may my heart always be open to little_

 _birds who are the secrets of living_

 _whatever they sing is better than to know_

 _and if men should not hear them men are old"_

 _-e. e. cummings._

Bruce no sabe cómo ignorar a sus hijos.

Corrección: Bruce no sabe cómo ignorar niños y no hacerlos sus hijos. Incluso cuando dichos niños tienen padres — _especialmente_ , cuando no y el pensar en ellos como sus niños no suena tan extraño.

Sus hijos suelen bromear sobre ello —todos, menos Damian— pero a Alfred le preocupa. Tantos niños perdidos —niños por perder— que encuentran su hogar en esta casa llena de sombras y desilusiones. Bruce nunca sabe qué responder. La paternidad no es algo que enseñen en las escuelas. Sus niños-no-niños son universos distintos y aunque quiera, lo único que Bruce tiene qué ofrecer es una cueva fría y venganza que nunca llena los abismales cementerios.

(No sabe cómo ser un padre digno, pero no puede evitar intentarlo. Desear que las pocas cosas que puede darles sean suficiente para alejar el mal de sus frentes.

Nunca lo son.


	6. Sin título V

**Sin título #5**

 **1\. Soliloquio.**

 **—** Esta es la verdad de la que tú y yo, hermanos, enemigos, desconocidos, _Robin_ , huimos: _Batman._

 **2\. Serendipia.**

Si Jason sube a la cima de la torre Wayne y entrecierra los ojos, puede fingir que las luces de la ciudad bajo él son estrellas.

 **3\. Inefable.**

Bruce sabe que no es un buen padre. Sabe que todo lo que tiene para ofrecer es menos que lo necesario y que debería dejar de hacer… _Esto_ con cada niño triste que aparezca en su puerta.

(Pero no puede evitar perderse en las sonrisas de sus hijos y amarlos cada vez que le llaman _papá._ )

 **4\. Verborrea.**

Jason puede sentirlo venir y lo odia. Odia _ser débil_. Odia estar en este colegio estúpido para niños ricos que le tratan como una paria o como un caso de caridad. Su estómago cae a sus pies y las lágrimas pican en su garganta — _no va a llorar, él es Robin, Bruce le ha enseñado a ser mejor que eso_.

—¡Cállate! —Jason grita. Y es la primera de muchas cosas que podría sonar como " _mimadrenoeraunaputayporsupuestoqueséleer"_ si uno se esfuerza en descifrar las palabras.

Odia tener que explicarlo todo, porque no importa cuánto se esfuerce ni lo que diga, ellos nunca van a entender.

 **5\. Distópico.**

Es culpa del gas de Scarecrow. Tim está consciente. Las ilusiones no son reales y el mundo no está dando vueltas. Sus costillas no están llenas de gusanos, Gotham no está en llamas y sus hermanos no han muerto.

(Pero una parte de su cerebro aún tiene miedo.)

 **6\. Gutural.**

—Los amo —exclama _Batman_ —. No pueden dejarme.

El grito sale de su garganta dolorosamente. Resuena entre las tumbas del cementerio como el clamor de una bestia.

(Ninguno de sus niños lo escucha, porque la muerte es sorda.)

 **7\. Artefacto.**

—¿Necesito saber lo que pasa aquí? —Bruce pregunta. Porque realmente no _quiere_ saber qué pasa ésta vez. Si Jason y _Dick_ se han unido para trabajar en algo, no puede ser bueno. Sin mencionar el hecho que trabajan ese _algo_ en la cueva, muy cerca de los nuevos autos.

Su respuesta está en la forma en que ambos le miran, con sonrisas malignas en sus caras.

—¡ _B_ , justo a quién queríamos ver!

 **8\. Interperie.**

Es… Familiar. El concreto frío y la humedad, y el olor a gente que no ha tomado una ducha en años. Jason no recuerda nada, pero esto… se siente como _casa_. Mientras mira las estrellas, estirado encima de su cartón, se pregunta por Bruce.

(Es un pensamiento abstracto. No recuerda su cara o su voz, o dónde está. Pero su mente llama a Bruce, a _papá_ , a cosas calidad y la sensación de manos en sus hombros.)

Jason no sabe quién es, pero _Bruce…_ Si pudiera forzar sus piernas a recordar el camino a Bruce…

(Pero su cuerpo no se siente suyo. Hay cosas que deberían _no ser_.)

No puede pensar en cosas más complicadas. No puede más que mirar al cielo y esperar.

Y _esperar._

 **9\. Inminente.**

Bruce va a morir.

(Pero…)


	7. Agape II

**Agape #2**

 **1.**

Las cosas que Cassandra Cain ha visto…

 **2.**

En su nueva familia, todo es extraño.

Está Bruce Wayne, está Batman. Ambos son diferentes y Cass debe decidir si ambos le agradan o…

 **3.**

En ocasiones, no puede entender lo que las personas dicen. Porque las palabras tienen tantas variables y tonos, y todo hace que Cass se confunda.

En cambio, el cuerpo no puede mentir.

(Cass odia observar a su familia. Tanto dolor detrás de la rigidez de Bruce, tanta tristeza en las caricias alegres de Dick, tanta ira en las sonrisas de Jason y toda esa soledad en los hombros rectos de Tim —tanto miedo en los puños de Damian.)


	8. Agape VI

**Agape #6**

 **1.**

Stephanie observa a Tim desde el otro lado de la mesa en una de las cenas importantes de Wayne Ent. Repasa la corbata de seda verde oscuro y las líneas del traje que lleva enfundado, que combina con la sonrisa de labios rosas y la expresión calmada —falsa— que compone a la personalidad pública. Toda la imagen grita " _erróneo_ ".

Tim Wayne no es Robin.

 **2.**

Stephanie observa a Tim en la televisión. Se divierte en la sonrisa que derrocha encanto y la curva del cabello desordenado. Es un Reality Show que atrapa celebridades descuidadas y Steph sabe que el brinco asustado de Tim cuando la cámara le asalta frente a un supermercado es fingido —pero también entiende que esto es lo más cerca que el resto del mundo verá de su verdadero yo.

 **3.**

—¡Exnovio! No hay nada en tu refrigerador, Tim, ve y trae alimento. He estado esperando por ti diez minutos en este mueble y no quieres hacer que me levante. Merezco una recompensa.

Esta mezcla de melancolía, adoración e irritación es lo más cerca que Stephanie va a estar de él.

(Esta mirada oscura, de aceptación silenciosa, hace que ella se hunda en el sofá de Tim cuando este se va.)

 **4.**

Stephanie observa a Red Robin saltar desde los edificios más altos de Gotham. Con su traje rojo sangre y negro muerte consumiendo al cuerpo bajo él. Duele. Es extraño. Red Robin es cruel, golpea un poco más, _habla_ —y no es raro, pero ya no habla jugando. Ahora amenaza y sus labios sólo se estiran en sonrisas frívolas.

Red Robin no es Robin.

(A Stephanie le asusta.)

 **5.**

Stephanie observa a Tim convivir con Ra's Al Ghul. El intercambio es breve e inteligente, y Tim no parece molesto ni complacido. No parece reprochar ser tirado de una ventana y no parece favorecer el interés que uno de los malos grandes tiene por él.

Stephanie piensa que ambos se parecen. Ahora que Tim ya no es Robin, la comparación no es tan descabellada.

 **6.**

Tim asiente, sus ojos perdidos en el computador y sus pensamientos lejos, lejos, lejos. Stephanie le ha estado molestando por una hora —"Tim, Tim. ¿Crees que B-man alguna vez tuvo piercings? Tim. Piercings. Batman."— y se está hartando de todo. Se está hartado de observar a Timothy Drake y que _no_ sea Tim. El cabello es demasiado largo, las risas demasiado cortas y las ojeras demasiado profundas.

Steph se pregunta quién se encargó de destrozar a su Robin en el tiempo que ella se alejó y quién lo devolvió incompleto.

(Tim no tiene un riñón.)

 **7.**

Esta es la razón por la que no pueden estar juntos. Aunque Tim la ame y Steph lo ame —aunque ella sea Batgirl y él Red Robin, y todo sea un cliché.

Esta es la razón por la que Tam, Lince y Steph —y las otras, y los otros— no tienen una oportunidad aquí.

Tim es un abismo. Nuevo y no tan profundo como podría, pero lo suficiente para dañar. Tim ya no es el niño prodigio, sarcástico, que salió con Steph aunque ella tuviera problemas.

(Ahora sus problemas son más grandes que los de Stephanie, gigantes, mundiales y peligrosos.)

Y en este nuevo Tim, en este oscuro que intenta brillar, ya no espacio para más.

(Está lleno de cadáveres y resentimientos, y cosas a punto de romperse.)


	9. Sin título I

**Sin título #1**

 **1.**

En el tiempo que Jason fue Robin, Dick no hizo mucho por actuar como un hermano.

Más que la ira por ser reemplazado, fue su incapacidad de superar las incomodidades de ver a otro en el traje.

(Era extraño enterarse de que otra persona saltaba edificios usando su identidad _._ Dick debió haber visto más allá del traje, a Jason.)

Se arrepintió de no intentarlo, cuando las noticias de la muerte de su hermano llegaron a sus oídos.

 **2.**

Dick no cometió el mismo error dos veces. Tim Drake era un niño cuando vino a buscarlo y, antes de que asumiera el manto de Robin, Dick se aseguró de conocerle.

No fue el mejor hermano, pero esta vez lo intentó. La posibilidad de que este niño también fuese asesinado era real —era aplastante, ver a Tim enfundado en su traje y pensar que cualquier cosa podría llevárselo como se llevaron a Jason.

Aun así, Tim vivió en una sombra.

 **3.**

Jason regresó de la muerte para traer fantasmas y culpas que ardieron en el pecho de Dick.

(En esta segunda oportunidad, Dick lo intentó.)

 **4.**

Damian era, tal vez, redención.

* * *

 **Lmao, este es uno de los drabbles que no me gustan.**

 **Gracias por leer, mijos.**


	10. Agape III

**Agape #3**

 **1.**

A Cassandra le gusta el olor a dulces que Stephanie trae con ella. Ha de ser algo en la forma que lava su cabello o el perfume que usa en su ropa —o quizás es su esencia natural.

(Cuando muere, es un aroma que lo inunda todo. Cass no está segura si es un delirio o el fantasma de Stephanie realmente…)

 **2.**

Dick le ha contado historias. Dice que son cuentos para niños, pero Cassandra no las entiende por completo. Muchas de ellas son cuentos crueles donde el villano no es quién parece ser, no es algo que ella querría contarle a niños.

Él también dice que las historias dejan moralejas. Enseñanzas sobre el valor y explicaciones sobre el bien y el mal simplificados.

(Cass se pregunta si Dick trata de decirle algo a través de esto.)

 **3**.

Tim es... Interesante. Robin no le queda, pero Cass jamás le dirá eso.

(Robin, como Stephanie, es demasiado importante. Tim no sabe cómo manejar cosas tan preciosas.)

* * *

 **Este coso está incompleto, pero creo que uno puede cortarlo ahí... Jum.**


	11. Sin título 4

**Sin título #4**

Jason Todd fue el último Robin al que Bruce consideró familia. Tim lo sabe, como sabe que nunca podrá ocupar un lugar así de importante dentro de la vida de Bruce, por mucho que se esfuerce. Hay cosas que él sigue ocultando. Ritos en los que no hay espacio para Tim. Charlas entre Dick y Bruce que él nunca podrá comprender porque hablan de memorias que nunca le fueron compartidas.

Es la razón por la que duele tanto cuando Damian Wayne llega a sus vidas y es aceptado por todos de una manera que a él le costó años conseguir.

(Tim tiene un certificado de adopción firmado por Bruce Wayne, pero no puede aspirar a que Batman le considere un hijo.)

Tim nunca ha recibido una mirada tan suave como las que Bruce le daba a Damian cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando —y no es que se queje; salvar a Batman era la misión que se propuso cuando se convirtió en Robin y nadie puede alegar que no hizo bien su trabajo. Pero duele. Pese a todo, porque incluso los otros —Dick, Cass, Alfred, Babs— parecen aceptar que este nuevo niño — _asesino_ — cargará el legado de Robin mejor que él.

Por eso se va. Huye de Gotham y del fantasma de un padre que nunca tuvo, y de un hermano que _pudo ser_. Lejos, las líneas se desdibujan, los límites impuestos en la misión ya no alcanzan, es difícil mantenerse vivo. Pero está bien. Tim va a regresar a Batman, ese es su trabajo. Antes de que Gotham muera o Batman se hunda demasiado profundo, Tim Drake, joven _stalker_ , le traerá de vuelta.

( _Batman está vivo._ Tim lo sabe. Tim salvará a Bruce de nuevo y volverá a ser el compañero en las sombras, porque ese es su trabajo.

Una labor sin reconocimiento o recompensa siempre es noble, es lo que dicen.)

Tim es inestable. En su tiempo libre alimenta rencores. Mientras pelea, imagina que corta cabezas. Los demonios le consumen lentamente mientras se aleja más de casa y en más de una ocasión se encuentra a sí mismo a punto de caer por un precipicio —con sólo dos opciones a la vista: Morir o matar.

Ra's Al Ghul juega con su cordura. Otro demonio que intenta devorarlo. Tim se pregunta si alguna vez terminará todo.

(Tim cree que Ra's le matará. No quiere reconocer que le alivia.)

* * *

 **Ugh, no recuerdo de qué va este. Creo que el coso se desarrolla en la serie Red Robin pero no lo he leído desde que lo escribí porque no tengo tiempo (por eso ualquier error que vean por ahí). Anyway, se supone que está incompleto pero voy a fingir que no.**


	12. Sin título VI

**Sin título #6**

 **1\. Baldío.**

Para Ra's, Gotham se mantuvo en pie por un interesante periodo de tiempo. Aún recuerda, vagamente, la saña con que sus protectores la sostuvieron en sus manos durante décadas. Gente que Ra's respetó y ahora son polvo sobre el polvo.

Gotham ya no _es._

 **2\. Vicisitud.**

—¡Oh! —Tam casi se cae de espaldas cuando una figura oscura entra por su ventana y se pierde en la oscuridad.

Dos segundos después, está a medio camino de presionar la alarma bajo su almohada y preguntándose si ésta será otra fabulosa historia relacionada a Tim Drake que tendrá que mantener en secreto.

(Espera que sí, la vida en la oficina en _tan_ aburrida…)

 **3\. Sempiterno.**

Terry observa al anciano desde las escaleras. Bajo las luces del computador, las arrugas y cicatrices lucen profundas, y su piel de un tono enfermo.

 _Este es Batman_.


	13. Gotham I

**Siento que debo aclarar que la Gotham de aquí no es la Gotham que aparece en Rebirth. Esto es una chica random a la que llamaron Gotham. Este fic se escribió en algún momento entre el 2015 y el 2016, pero vagamente recuerdo que estuvo inspirado en una conversación con mi padre en la que el comentaba que sería cool ponerle el nombre de la ciudad a uno de sus hijos.**

* * *

 **Gotham #1**

Su nombre es Gotham, pero no es una ciudad. Es una mujer de rostro precioso y ojos tiernos; apenas pasa los veinte años y no se parece nada al lugar al que hace honor su nombre.

Bruce debe bailar con ella en uno de los eventos para la caridad. Tiene un vestido verde esmeralda, sus labios rosas se mueven para conversar pero Bruce no la escucha. Es la hija de un inversionista de Wayne Enterprises que cree ser muy digno al nombrar a su heredera como la ciudad que lo vio nacer —y no duda en presumirlo, porque piensa que tiene un encanto romántico. Esa no es la razón por la que el corazón se le encoge al guiarla por el salón.

Su nombre es Gotham, pero ella no es Gotham. Bruce conoce a Gotham, oscura y pútrida: Nada de lo que quisieras estar orgulloso. La señorita es linda, decente, le hace preguntarse si él podría nombrar a una de sus hijas en honor a la ciudad que le ata —y sabe que la respuesta es _no,_ porque sería una sentencia, una atadura a algo horrible, a la eterna esperanza sin resultados y la oscura noche.

A Bruce le estremece pensar en ello. En Gotham, en lo que el futuro podría depararle, en el destino que tal vez la vuelva retorcida y agria como la ciudad, para castigarla por tomar su nombre.

Sabe que está siendo supersticioso, pero no puede evitarlo. Pasan por su mente las caras de sus hijos, su familia, niños a los que él no les puso nombre y son libres. Que eligieron amar la ciudad y entregar sus almas —que no fueron ofrecidas como regalo.

Su nombre es Gotham y a Bruce le estremece sólo saberlo.


	14. Feel the song I

**No tengo idea de qué es esto porque lo escribí es** **ta mañana y no tengo ganas de leer mis mierdas. So, lo lamento. Supongo que a este punto de la vida cualquiera que me lea sabe que todo lo que hago, sobria o no, es confuso como el infierno o no tiene un punto.**

* * *

 **Feel the song #1**

 **I. Numb —Marina & The Diamonds.**

La adrenalina que estalla en su pecho y cosquillea por sus extremidades es nueva, pero bien recibida. Se mezcla con el nerviosismo de ser descubriendo haciendo _esto_. Aún peor, su estómago da un vuelco emocionado cuando logra capturar su primera fotografía. Batman y Robin son un borrón de color y sombras dentro de los márgenes del papel, y la imagen es demasiado oscura. Pero Tim siente a su corazón detenerse de repente y retomar su ritmo el doble de rápido. Quiere vomitar.

No debería estar fuera de casa tan tarde, él no es estúpido. Si no le atrapan los ladrones o Batman, la niñera de turno puede notar que no está en su cama. Sin embargo, vale la pena. Hay tantas emociones batallando dentro suyo que Tim ya no puede sentir su cuerpo. Trepar edificios y apretar el botón de su cámara parecen acciones realizadas por otra persona.

Tim decide más tarde que le gusta. Sentir tanto que ya no hay nada, dejar a su cerebro descansar en la almidonada vorágine de imágenes.

 **II. Summertime —My Chemical Romance.**

Tim Drake no había visto el sol durante los últimos siete días. Desde su arribo a la Torre Titan, había estado encerrado en su habitación, tecleando agresivamente en el computador portátil y abusando del café. La razón: Uno de los últimos casos en los que Red Robin se vio envuelto tomó un giro inesperado cuando un asesino a sueldo a quien había estado siguiendo la pista recibió por accidente una dosis excesiva del nuevo suero de Crane mientras intentaba completar un trabajo en el territorio de Scarecrow. Un hombre asustado con entrenamiento profesional pasó a ser prioridad número uno en su agenda. El problema era que los recientes asesinatos no seguían un orden y con el paso de los días parecía que el mercenario afectado se volvía más errático. Todo le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza mundial.

Tim estaba en medio de una conversación con Babs acerca de ello, cuando la puerta se deslizó y tres de sus amigos irrumpieron en la habitación hablando al tiempo. Tim se dio un momento para bostezar antes de apartar la vista de la pantalla e inspeccionarlos: Cassie y Conner estaban en ropa interior, y Bart tenía puesto un pijama de colores brillantes que hería sus ojos.

Conner batió sus manos en el aire y todos se callaron, sonrisas malévolas en sus caras. Tim no necesitaba verlos para saber que sus amigos tramaban algo.

(No que le molestara.)

* * *

 **419 palabras, aprox.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, incluso si en ocasiones no puedo responderlos. Como ahora. Porque… No tengo internet.**

 **Seh.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	15. Feel the song II

**Hey. Esto no está editado, lo siento. Sólo quería publicarlo ahora que puedo. Tal vez luego lo arregle.**

* * *

 **Feel the song #2.**

 **I. Valley of the dolls —Marina & The Diamonds.**

Tim está cansado. El mundo tiene un borde borroso, la realidad, un sabor almidonado. Las tumbas de los cementerios parecer bocas con seis dientes que intentan devorar el mundo. Ya no importa. La pesadez cala hasta los huesos y, si es que eso de las almas es cierto, la suya está seca. Siguiendo la cadena de pensamientos que ha llevado las últimas semanas: El espacio dentro de sus costillas guarda pulmones enfermos y un corazón muerto.

La fatiga causa ideas estúpidas.

Tim no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que durmió más de dos horas. Nadie ha preguntado, así que no ha de ser importante. No es como que quede alguien para preocuparse por esas cosas; él ha hecho bien su tarea de alejar a todas las personas. Salve Batman y sus enseñanzas.

Al menos el sarcasmo sigue con él.

Debería recostarse. O salir, algo de aire no le haría mal. Excepto que ya no puede estar en una multitud sin que su cerebro examine el comportamientos de cada persona a su alrededor y los catalogue. Espera el peligro todo el tiempo y, cuando no llega, se siente paranoico. Tal vez se está volviendo un loco, después de todo. Bruce debería darle un premio, seguro ni Damian se asemeja tanto al Gran Murciélago como Tim.

(Pero si Bruce no se molesta si quiera en reconocer su existencia, Tim no espera que por lo menos se ría de la ironía.)

Está bien, es lo que se dice. Nadie lo ha dejado solo, excepto cuando importa. Tim puede vivir con eso.

O no.

 **II. The family jewels —Marina & The Diamonds.**

La expresión de Bruce al verle en la encimera no tiene precio. Las cejas se le alzan hasta el nacimiento del cabello y todo su cuerpo se tensa durante varios segundos. Parece un idiota haciendo un puchero. Luego se relaja y su expresión estoica vuelve a ser inquebrantable. Una parte dentro de Jason muere otra vez cuando se ve reflejado en los ojos fríos de Bruce.

(Jason la aplasta con ira.)

Bruce sólo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a salir de la cocina. Jason tampoco quiere estar aquí, en la mansión. Por mucho que intente llevarse _bien_ con su antigua familia, el espacio aún le hace sentir oprimido. Pequeño, como esa primera vez, años atrás. Sólo que ahora cada pieza de costosa decoración le parece un recuerdo de todo lo que _pudo ser_ y _no fue_ , por culpa del mismo _Batman._

Decide ignorar la sensación. Alfred ha insistido en que pase a recoger algunos congelados —no que se quede a cenar, Jason aún no está preparado para _eso_ — y él no va a dejar que todo lo que intenta hacer se vaya a la mierda por una simple casa. Aún está enojado, sí, pero el tiempo lejos de este lugar ha ayudado bastante. Si pudiera irse por siempre, tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

(Pero ninguno de ellos puede. Es la maldición de Gotham. Este rincón pútrido es siempre el norte.)

Se vale soñar.

 **III. Agape —Bear's Den.**

Talia Al Ghul huele a rosas. A Damian le sorprende, porque los libros dicen que las rosas no crecen en terrenos tan áridos como el desierto ni tan fríos como la base de su abuelo en las montañas. Lo más seguro es que su madre ordene las esencias a los criados, pero a Damian le gusta pensar que el aroma es todo ella. Fuerte, casi amargo y con un toque de tierra. Le inunda de calma cada vez que ella le permite acercase. Contadas veces.

Cuando va con su padre, al otro lado del mundo en una ciudad podrida que ni siquiera es suya, las rosas son lo único que extraña de casa.

(Las rosas _y_ Talia, pero él no está dispuesto a ahondar más en la llaga.)

Aquí en Gotham, Damian descubre un nuevo significado para las rosas. Su padre muere — _ah—_ y Damian aprende que los cementerios huelen a rosas. A tierra. A _mamá_ llamándole _habibi_ en la oscuridad y susurrando historias de Bruce Wayne mientras acaricia su cabello. Y, ahora, a cuerpos solitarios seis metros bajo tierra.

De alguna forma, se siente correcto.

Talia Al Ghul huele a cementerios.

(A muerte.)

 **IV. Youth —Daughter.**

Treinta años en el futuro, Tim Drake es Batman.

Sin embargo, es una línea de tiempo diferente. Conner está aliviado de ver que su amigo, si bien endurecido con los años y las guerras, sigue siendo el Tim que conoció después de salir de un tubo de ensayo. Nada de armas de fuego, tampoco el legendario Bo, sólo puños y justicia. Su estómago aún da vuelcos como de adolescente.

Conner sabe que su amigo heredó el gusto por el dramatismo del anterior Batman. Que no debe preocuparse porque, a pesar de que los Titanes han hecho sus vidas lejos, si Tim necesitara de su ayuda, él llamaría. Lo ha hecho antes. Es sólo que cuando el latido de Tim Drake desparece de sus oídos a mitad del día —cuando Tim suele estar en el trabajo a esta hora; no que Conner lo espíe, por supuesto—, Kon no puede evitar entrar en pánico.

Y reunir a la Justice League.

(Tal vez se le haya ido la mano, pero, hey, ¿Alguien puede culparlo?)

Superman y varios nuevos sujetos que Conner no se molesta en reconocer, pero que poseen las capacidades necesarias como para buscar a Batman por el mundo, toman la misión de inmediato.

El tercer día sin resultados, Tim, como salido de una novela religiosa, entra en los cuarteles de la JLA vistiendo ropa especial para el desierto. Tiene los ojos descubiertos y es la primera vez en largos años que Conner puede ver ese azul afilado en sus irises. O es lo que espera. A medio camino de saltar encima de su amigo y empezar a gritar, Conner nota que el hombre frente a él luce diferente debajo de las pesadas capas de ropa.

Un anillo verde resplandece alrededor de la pupila, como agua brillante.

* * *

 **1000 palabras, aprox.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Feel the song III

**LLEVO DÍAS ESPERANDO PARA POSTEAR ESTO Y UNO ESPERARÍA QUE APROVECHÉ EL TIEMPO PARA CORRGEIRLO pero todos sabemos que no. Sin algo más que agregar: Ahí va.**

* * *

 **Feel the song #3**

 **1\. Hate —Cat Power.**

—Sí, bueno, no puedes decir que has hecho un _gran_ trabajo como padre, B, cuando todos aquí estamos a medio paso de tirarnos desde la Torre Wayne sin planes de detener la caída.

El silencio que sigue a la declaración es intenso. Tim no deja de teclear en el computador, no aparta la vista de la pantalla incluso cuando las miradas de todos sus — _já_ — hermanos y Bruce queman en la parte trasera de su cuello. No está mintiendo. No mucho, al menos, en estos días es difícil decir verdades legítimas. La Misión le ha dejado cansado. A todos. Tim sabe que ha considerado convertirse en un pastel contra el pavimento varias veces esta semana.

 _Todos_ lo han hecho.

—¿Oh? ¿Era un secreto?

 **2\. Dive —Ed Sheeran.**

A veces, Tim besa las mejillas de Steph.

(Hay un mundo de nostalgia aquí.)

 **3\. The kids from yesterday —My Chemical Romance.**

Es el fin del mundo, otra vez. Conner ha estado aquí antes, en incontables ocasiones. No quiere imaginar cuántas veces lo ha vivido Tim.

La historia no ha cambiado mucho. Una amenaza enorme ha dado su ultimátum y la tierra tiene pocas horas de vida, a menos que los héroes más poderosos logren encontrar una cura. Sorprendentemente —aunque seguro Tim ya se lo suponía—, Ra´s Al Ghul ha conseguido poner en marcha uno de sus viejos planes: Planea liberar un virus en las principales ciudades del mundo. Sería el trabajo de cualquier buen día, de no ser porque también se ha aliado con incontables villanos alrededor del mundo para mantener distraídos a todos.

Conner se está hartando. Apenas son las nueve de la mañana y ya le han herido con kryptonita y puños que atraviesan su TTK. Y si se va a morir hoy, lo último que quiere hacer es hacerlo peleando…

(Y si muere peleando, sólo lo hará en un lugar.)

Solo.

* * *

 **Hay como 300 palabras acá pero idk.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis pendejadas, mijos :3 El siguiente de Feel The Song estará lleno de Ingrid Michaelson porque me ha dado feels toda la semana.**


	17. Feel the song IV

**Feel the song #4**

 **Affection —Cigarettes after sex.**

Gotham huele pútrido a través de las cortinas. Una vista gastada de edificios recortados contra un cielo más oscuro que las calles, es lo único que el apartamento de Jason ofrece. La botella de Jack Daniel's opina que debe dejar las estupideces y terminar su momento de conmiseración.

Jason no va a escuchar a una botella, no está tan ebrio —aún.

No es que él mismo tenga más qué ofrecer. Por eso le gusta aquí, en el callejón del crímen, en los estrechos de Gotham, donde lo peor de lo peor no va a poder juzgarlo porque una bala en la frente hace más ruido que las calaveras. En este apartamento destartalado que se asemeja mucho a su psique después del Pozo.

Jason piensa tonterías cuando está ebrio, como en lo mucho que su interior arde con emociones.

(Le echa la culpa a los libros, le hacen _sensible._ )

Arde con ira que le ciega y mancha el universo de _verde_ - _Risas_ y _rojo-Robin_ y _negro-Gotham_.

No, es más un agrio disgusto — _decepción, anhelo, papápapápapápapá—_ hacia la vida misma, que está esperando bajo su piel a que baje la guardia. Y Jason se lo permite, a veces. El sofá de la sala, viejo y feo, siendo su único confident-

 _Tic-tic._

Bien. El sonido de su seguridad siendo desmantelada y el suave desliz de la ventana sobre el marco son suficientes para avisarle de quién está en casa. La ira de repente burbujea en su garganta y en su estómago —pero eso es diferente y Jason _no va a pensar en ello—_ y hace que le cosquilleen los pies.

—Reemplazo. —escupe. Red Robin, de pie junto a la horrible vista del ventanal, sonríe.

 **Third Eye —Florence + The Machine.**

Hay cosas que nadie entiende sobre su naturaleza. Por ejemplo, su forma de expresar los sentimientos sin vergüenza, de esperar siempre la sinceridad y decepcionarse una y otra y otra vez. Kori empieza a acostumbrarse —no puede amar a un mentiroso y esperar la verdad, _no es sano._

Kori trasciende y rompe barreras, un extraño entre extraños que pone los pelos de punta con su aguerrido… _Todo_.

Y es sólo normal que una persona así, una supernova, encuentre a alguien que quiebre sus propios esquemas.

Dick Grayson hace lo mismo, de otras formas. A simple vista —y esto _duele_ — es el amante abierto y sensual que Kori espera. Es un sueño y muchos más, porque Robin siempre fue _Robin_ y Nightwing es _demasiado_ y Dick Grayson es _la utopía._ Kori no sabe si tiene sentido — _lo tiene, lo tiene,_ Dick es… Dick _es—_ pero todo duele de la misma forma.

Debajo de todo, hay un niño gritando en medio del circo. Enojado y _vicioso_ y enmarañador. Y Kori lo ama.

( _Y duele, duele, duele._ )

Es, tal vez, la razón por la que están juntos y por la que van a separarse:

Cada caricia es un "Te conozco" y un "Estoy cambiando" y un "Te estoy dejando ir, con este amor, te estoy dejando _ir_ ".

 **Heavy in your arms —Florence + The Machine.**

Tim no es el mismo que Stephanie Brown, hija, madre, vigilante, dejó atrás hace seis meses. Y, para ser honesta, ella no es la misma niña que se fue.

Tim la mira como si fuera una extraña y, a veces, acusa a sus espaldas lo mucho que ambos han cambiado. Pero está bien, Steph piensa, ambos lo hacen. Hay cosas pesadas colgando en medio y ahora es peor tiempo que antes para pensar en el chico lindo del tejado, en el novio invisible y estúpido. En las promesas y las fantasías de hijos y casas junto a la playa y "Nomás Robin, no más Spoiler, no más Gotham" y príncipes con barcos piratas y princesas con armadura.

Eso no mejora su situación.

La burbuja de ira hacia _Bruce_ y _Tim_ y _papáporquétodoestuculpatodotodotodotodo_ no hace más que crecer junto a la tensión de trabajar juntos y querer golpear a Tim cada vez que la mira con tristeza, porque Steph _sabe_ lo que está recordando. Y no tiene ningún derecho a idealizar ese tiempo —no como Steph, no—, a pensar que estaba bien con ladrillos y _embarazos_ y charlas a media noche y-

No. Nunca hubieran funcionado y nunca funcionaran y _Steph también lo ama, pero no._

(Y es falso. Porque era idílico, antes.)

 **Queen of peace — Florence + The Machine.**

Tim Drake está muerto.

Damian no sabe qué sentir —claro que _sí_ , porque Drake era su enemigo, su contrario, su _hermano_ y ¿qué hace la luz sin una sombra excepto consumir?.

Padre olvidó su cumpleaños por esto y estaría _bien_ — _estábienestábienestábien—_ de no ser porque ha pasado _antes_ y Damian quiere convencerse de que es por la muerte de Drake pero-

No importa.

Richard lo olvidó también.

No importa.

—No importa. —repite, fuera de su mente, vuelve el eco real, colapsa su bō, no piensa en el resto.

 **What kind of man —Florence + The Machine.**

Pasó una vez.

No importa.

Jason se lo repite como un mantra —un ruego, un rezo, una plegaria, una tortura.

Pasó una vez y no lo ha vuelto a ver y _¿Quién lo diría?_ Jason ha sido _usado_ , es una _gran novedad._

Tim Drake es un hijo de puta.

El hijo de puta estaría de acuerdo, Jason sabe, Janet Drake era todo menos buena madre. Jason se odia por saber ese tipo de cosas personales de un chico que _le besó_ como si muriera de sed y Jason fuese agua y luego desapareció para ir con-

Con un demente.

Y Jason, _Jason,_ a la vez no puede evitar la chispa de risas y aprecio y _orgullo_ cuando piensa que Timmy irá a vencer a Ra's Al Ghul desde adentro.

(Es un estúpido pensamiento, porque previene que volverá y es algo que Jason no sabe, duda, le revuelve las entrañas en noches-días.)

 **What the water gave me —Florence + The Machine.**

—¿Y esto es todo? Tanto trabajo, tanto _sacrificio_ , para ser reemplazado por un error. Esperaba más, _detective._ _Espero_ , aún. A mi lado, tal atrocidad sería… Bueno, todo está en ti.

Ra's deja la conversación disolverse en las típicas medias verdades-medias inferencias.

Tim entiende. Y le llena de furia explosiva que le hace quedarse muy quieto y apretar los dientes para _mantenerlo todo adentro_ hasta que duela tanto que le deje temblando en su cama.

(Damian es Robin.)


	18. Copas II

**Este coso está incompleto, se supone que estaría basado en todas cartas del coso de Copas del Tarot. Este es una de las varias veces que lo he intentado y me quedé en el tres, pero el dos termina bastante normal así que lo corté ahí.**

 **Copas #2**

 _(Estudio de personaje)_

 **As.**

La primera vez que Dick Grayson pisó la mansión de Bruce, estaba demasiado ocupado descifrando las intenciones del millonario como para prestar atención al derroche de antigüedades que el lugar tenía para ofrecer. El shock, aunque tardío, vino a la segunda noche, cuando se perdió entre los largos y escalofriantes pasillos y se encontró con cientos de pequeños detalles desplegados en vitrinas, mesas y estanterías.

Muchas de las cosas eran artefactos sencillos, pero Dick podía ver cuán abandonados estaban. Por ejemplo, varias de las jarras de decoración y muebles elegantísimos, estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas y la más mínima capa de polvo. A Dick le ponía triste, pensar en una casa tan grande —con tanto espacio por explorar y lugares altos de los que Dick ya podía verse saltando— habitada por sólo dos personas que nunca disfrutaban de ella como se merecía.

—Mm, está decidido —afirmó, parándose bajo el marco de una puerta e ignorando por una vez la tristeza que le había acompañado ese mes—. ¡Yo seré el amigo de esta casa!

(Y, en las profundidades oscuras de la mansión, algo cálido se estremeció.)

 **Dos de copas.**

Dick tardó menos de lo esperado en acomodarse a la mansión Wayne. Si bien las miradas de impaciencia del mayordomo en ocasiones le incomodaban —y le hacían desear aún más volver a casa con sus padres— y las conversaciones con Bruce eran casi nulas, pronto armó una rutina por su propia cuenta. En las mañanas, Alfred le servía el mejor desayuno que hubiese comido, nunca igual al anterior y después Bruce insistía en acompañarle durante su rutina matutina de ejercicios.

En las tardes, luego de almorzar otro de los platillos exquisitos de Al y despedirse de Bruce, Dick estaba libre para merodear en la mansión, actividad que rápidamente se convirtió en su favorita. Incluso después de un mes viviendo en ella, había espacios que no conocía a profundidad.

A Dick le encantaba acariciar el suave tapiz de las paredes y dejarse llevar por sus pies y las corrientes extraviadas de aire, en busca de alguna nueva aventura.

(En los cimientos, mil murciélagos entonaban gritos en su honor.)

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. Copas I

**Otro intento de lo anterior…**

 **Copas #1.**

 **As de Copas.**

Dick Grayson aprendió a leer las cartas de la bruja que viajaba con el circo a la edad de cuatro años. Delilah, o Madre Sirrah, como se hacía llamar en sus presentaciones, era una anciana romaní arrugada y llena de amuletos colgados en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Dick la recordaba apenas, su viejo rostro ya borroso entre memorias antiguas, siempre sentada en su carroza con una botella de vino, un cigarro y numerosos ítems de adivinación.

—Hijo, la mayoría de cosas no funcionan si no tienes fe —solía decir, hablando muy cerca de su cara, cuando Dick era dejado a su cuidado— y en ocasiones, ni siquiera eso alcanza. Pero hay que seguir creyendo ¿Sabes? Un día vas a entender.

Dick nunca respondía, en su lugar hacía preguntas y tocaba todo en el pequeño espacio, porque era un niño muy curioso y a Delilah no parecía molestarle. Sus ratos favoritos eran a la madrugada, después de un largo día de funciones y trabajo ayudando a los otro chicos del circo, cuando Delilah sacaba sus cartas y las enseñaba una por una, recitando significados y correspondencias que Dick casi no entendía, pero intentaba con entusiasmo memorizar.

A veces, la mujer también contaba sus historias mientras tejía edredones gruesos con motivos coloridos para mantener calientes a los animales; parecía no molestarle la insistente luz del sol sobre Arizona o Nuevo México, pues, cada vez que le venía en gana, se aseguraba de reunir a los más jóvenes y asustarlos con terroríficas leyendas.

Una de sus favoritas —y Dick, en años posteriores, la recordaría con reverencia casi sagrada— era la de un hombre murciélago en busca de venganza, que sobrevolaba los bosques y hacía un sonido escalofriante para petrificar a sus víctimas. Se acompañaba de aves de rapiña, a quienes en ocasiones devoraba a causa de su sed insaciable.

Pocas cosas hacían al pequeño Robin —como le llamaba su madre— que sentarse y ver a la gruñona anciana trabajar en sus amuletos y conjuros, y escucharla hablar de otros dioses que nadie más mencionaba. A la edad de cinco años, Delilah consideró justo el regalarle su propia baraja —de segunda mano, por supuesto—y mostrarle cómo tirar las cartas para las cosas más sencillas de la adivinación.

—Hey, mama Sirrah, ¿Podemos dejar esto para después? Larry y los otros jugarán a la pelota. —Diría Dick a veces, sólo para molestar a la anciana, quien fruncía el ceño y escupía hacia un lado, alegando:

—Algún día vas a necesitar esto, niño insolente. ¿Qué si te partes las piernas, huh? Hay más que sólo saltar como tus padres de un lado a otro sin un suelo firme al qué anclarse, Dick.

Dick se reiría y lo dejaría pasar, tomaría las cartas de nuevo y comenzaría a repasarlas hasta que los ojos estuvieran demasiado cansados.

(Su primera lectura sin ayuda la hizo sobre la alfombra en el piso de la carroza, mientras Delilah fumaba su tabaco y observaba sentada en una mecedora. La tirada era sencilla: ¿Qué me depara el futuro?

 _El Hierofante._

A la distancia, Delilah hizo un sonido estrangulado.)


	20. Morir

**Omg todo esto son cosos incompletos wtf even escribí mucha mierda en el bloqueo. Igual se puede leer así.**

 **Morir**

" _Tener duras raíces en la frente,_

 _Sentir una invasión de lejanía…_ _ **"**_

— _ **Morir,**_ **Carlos Castro Saavedra.**

 _ceder_.

Tim no ha comido en días. Kon se preocuparía si lo supiera —¿Quién va a decirle?—, aunque todo ha cambiado tanto en los últimos años que tal vez no. No importa. Ha estado dándole caza a uno de los asesinos seriales más inteligentes del mundo, para variar. Cuando termine podrá dormir —o empezar a actuar en contra de otro de sus enemigos, quién necesita descansar en estos días.

Dick ha decidido ceder a Damian Wayne el título de Nightwing. A Tim no le importa. Hay una parte suya —pequeña y estúpida y alimentada por su _yo_ de cuatro años— que esperaba adoptar ese manto. Por lo demás, está muy ocupado siendo Red Robin.

(Tim Drake no podría ser nada más que esto. Nunca lo ha sido.

Fue un estúpido al pensar que sabía todo. "Sé quién soy, ya no hay necesidad de ceder".

No.

Ya no es nadie.)

Igual, no es como que Tim tenga tiempo para gastar intentando descifrar cómo van las cosas en casa. Dick es Batman, Bruce está muerto —otra vez, no, esta vez es cierto, es cierto, es cierto, es cierto: _Ceder—_ , Damian dirige a los Teen Titans. Y Tim intenta terminar lo que empezó hace diez años. Aquí, escondido en un hotel barato, entre dos edificios enormes de un barrio malo.

(París se siente como un segundo hogar. Es tan agresivo como Gotham, en una forma que no se pega a su piel como ácido, sino que carcome su memoria.

Todos mueren en París. La ciudad del amor.)

Bart pasó hace unos días. Está molesto, todavía. Quería ayuda y no tenía a quién más acudir. Fue un tenso intercambio de información. Tim pudo notar que su mirada se tornó curiosa al notar cuán ordenada estaba la habitación, pero ninguna pregunta vino.

No ha hablado con Cassie este año.

(Batman está muerto, muerto, muerto.

De nuevo. De verdad.)

Parpadea. Se reitera que no importa. Nada, en absoluto, aparte de atrapar al criminal.

Qué si Ra's Al Ghul sigue en _Speed Dial_ aunque intentara matarle de nuevo el mes pasado. Qué si Prudence está muerta y Tam está muerta y _Ives_ está muerto igual. Más tumbas en un cementerio infinito. Tim ya no puede… _No puede_ permitirse un duelo.

Sus costillas siguen doliendo. Jason Todd estuvo en Praga hace cuatro semanas y le envió un mensaje desde un teléfono viejo.

" _Te queda mejor el rojo._ "

Es lo más cerca que Tim va a recibir de un " _Lo siento. He estado ahí._ "

Tim no lo aprecia.

Sigue sin haber comido en tres días. Sus niveles de azúcar están por el suelo, pero Batm- _Bruce_ le ha enseñado mejor que eso. Puede vivir de bebidas energéticas por tres días más antes de que sea grave.

Justo ahora, sentado como está, en el piso de su apartamento, Red Robin decide que no le importa. Otra cosa más que agregar a la larga lista. Repasa su plan de nuevo y salta por la ventana antes de que el apartamento explote. Es un _Deja vu_.

—Ah, la nostalgia, Detective. —Ra's menciona en su oído.

( _Ceder._ )

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	21. Kinktober

**Honestly, sólo hice el primer día del kinktober y ni siquiera es sexual :C**

 **Ropa.**

Jason está…

No distraído, no mucho, al menos. Está, más bien, en el proceso impactado de una revelación. Lo que no es buena idea en el momento, porque hay varios hombres armados dentro del edificio que Red Robin y él están vigilando, pero. Bueno. Jason nunca tiene buenos tiempos.

Y allí está Red, Tim, que es la razón por la que su cerebro está sufriendo un corto circuito no-muy-placentero. Verán, hasta hace dos minutos, Jason estaba seguro de que Tim Drake era un revoltijo de problemas que no tocaría ni con un palo de diez metros. No está tan seguro de eso ahora, hay algo en su cerebro que quiere —y, joder, eso _no suena nada bien—_ poner sus manos debajo de la chaqueta que el chico tiene puesta.

Que, Jason puede admitir, Tim luce apetecible.

El abrazo del cuero negro a los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen están enviando un pequeño escalofrío al estómago de Jason. De una buena y muy, muy peligrosa manera, porque Jason sabe que Tim es…

Demasiado.

No mejor, de ninguna manera, pero demasiado para él y para cualquiera que alguna vez ha intentado tenerle de cualquier forma.

(Tim Drake es un abismo demasiado similar-diferente a Bruce y Jason reconoce en los huesos el peligro que eso representa, por mucho que quiera pensar en el niño como un nerd inservible.)

Su cuerpo no parece pensar lo mismo, porque en medio de la epifanía y el pánico y estar mirando a Tim por demasiado tiempo, tiene un bulto en los pantalones.

(Que no es tanto _deseo_ como una reacción primaria al conjunto de sentimientos que Tim evoca de repente, Jason sabe. Tim no le pone de esa forma, aún.)

Y justo cuando Jason está listo para salir de su estupor, Tim decide mirarlo. Arquea una ceja y Jason devuelve el gesto porque eso es algo que _hacen._ Pelear, molestarse. La mitad del tiempo es por pasar el rato y la otra es porque enviar bromas enfermas es menos violento que partirse huesos a golpes. No como que no hagan eso, también.

El caso es que Tim mira a Jason y no hay forma de que pase por alto sus cavilaciones, porque el chico es inteligente así —y Jason es… Jason, nunca fue suficiente para mentir y por eso murió.

Jason bufa.

No es como que importe. La pequeña mierdecilla puede pensar lo que le plazca.

(Ya es demasiado tarde.)

—Estás observando —Tim parpadea. Parece perdido. Jason quiere verlo sangrar, si es honesto. En varias formas.

—Eso no te incumbe, reemplazo.

—Es _mi cara_ la que observas, me incumbe. ¿Cuándo planeas prestar atención? Sé que es duro, pero incluso tu cerebro puede.

Ah, en ocasiones Jason también olvida que Tim es una perra.

—Púdrete —es su respuesta automática. _Perfecta_ , porque no puede pensar en _nada_ mejor—. No todos somos clones de _papi_. Estoy exhausto, cortemos acá.

Jason, en definitiva, no está escapando.

De repente, Tim es todo seriedad de nuevo, su pequeño amago de sonrisa disolviéndose en esa máscara estúpida que Jason no puede entender, pese a la práctica.

—Estaré en esto otro rato —Tim asiente. Jason no necesita que se lo digan dos veces, él no es Dick para estarse preocupando de que Tim decida quedarse por horas y matarse de hambre e insomnio.

(Además, tiene cosas que resolver consigo mismo. Encontrar atractivo a su reemplazo… Es como quebrar sus propias reglas endebles y Jason no puede permitirse más de eso o terminará mal. Ya es suficiente que Tim le agrade en sus mejores días, _gustarle_ es algo fuera del límite invisible.)

Con su propio asentimiento, salta del edificio.

 **605 palabras.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. Feel the song V

**¡HEY! No actualizaba tan seguido en meses ;v; Alsooooo, mis disculpas por no avisar la inclusión de JayTim en algunos capítulos. Pero a este punto ya deberías saber que soy terrible con las advertencias y que shippeo a Tim con medio universo ¿No? Ay. Igual, como son Drabbles, creo que les resultará muy sencillo identificar cuáles tienen parejas que odian y evitar leerlos.**

Feel the song #5

 **1\. The Greatest — Cat Power.**

Al principio, ser Robin era un juego.

Sí, los entrenamientos con Bruce Wayne eran duros, pero las promesas en la oscuridad y el golpear a los malos vestido de colores era _divertido_. Como una competencia, como un "¡Já! _Golpeé más villanos que tú, B-man_ "

Como una vida mejor, la utopía.

( _Ya no más._

Dick Grayson mira el manto de Batman y renuncia a su libertad por _esto_ , _otra vez._

 _Ya no más._ )

 **2\. Love —Ingrid Michaelson.**

 _Es estúpido_ , Tim piensa, _amar a este hombre._

Ra's sonríe, todo sombras y fantasmas como cementerios que se entierran en sus costillas. Le recuerda a Tim por qué no puede quedarse aquí, en París. No de nuevo, nunca más, ni siquiera por Ra's.

(Ra´s no lo ama y, en cierta forma, Tim no ama a Ra´s.)

Jugar este juego suyo le está matando de apoco.

 **3\. Kill kill —Lana del Rey.**

Esto jamás va a funcionar.

Stephanie tiene náuseas y las lágrimas le arden en las mejillas, pero ella _sabe_.

("No más Robin, no más Spoiler, no más Red ni Batgirl" siempre fueron promesas vacías.)

Tim Drake —Red Robin— está en camino a Gotham.

Stephanie Brown salta por la ventana de su apartamento compartido.

 **4\. Pawn Shop Blues —Lana del Rey.**

Está bien, es lo que se dice. Tim no necesita de Bruce o de Ra's o de los Teen Titans.

Tim no necesita a Conner o a Jason o a _Steph_ o-

No.

(Tim Drake debe dejar todo ir o va a perder la cabeza. Tim debe desconectarse y vivir en otra galaxia porque…

 _Piensa en siete imposibilidades, Alicia._ )

 **5\. Honeymoon —Lana del Rey.**

Red Robin intenta abordar el avión que Ra's envió a Gotham con el cuerpo de Batman. Sus promesas resonando en sus oídos —ecos de "Tráemelo a salvo e iré contigo" y "Ra's, estoy listo" y " _No hay nada más aquí para mí_ ".

La puerta se cierra para él y los motores arrancan. El comunicador en su oído salta a la vida y Tim siente que se hunde más, en toda esta _soledad_.

—Detective-

—Traidor. —Ra's, que siempre prometió _hay un lugar para ti aquí,_ siempre, _ni siquiera él aceptaría una falla como Tim._

Hay un suspiro.

— _Siempre tendremos París._

(Hubo un momento en el tiempo, unos días, en un hotel con ventanales soleados y sábanas finas y promesas de gloria.

 _Nunca más._ )

 **6\. Savages —Marina & The Diamonds.**

A Ra´s no le importan muchas cosas, pero la naturaleza insaciable del hombre le repudia. Es imperfecta, estúpida.

El _detective_ le llama cínico.

Ra´s lo entiende, lo mismo que odia del mundo es lo que mantiene su reinado presente. La codicia, el dolor, el _todo hombre tiene un punto de quiebre y yo puedo esperar por siempre_.

 _Igual_.

 **Also, agradecimientos especiales a** _ **Luna**_ **y** _ **Sol**_ **(OMG USTEDES DEBERÍAN CONOCERSE, ACABO DE NOTAR ESTO) por ser los adorables seres que amo y dejar reviews. La mitad del tiempo me hacen llorar sólo de ver sus notificaciones, gracias.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	23. Sin título VII

**Jujuju, varias actualizaciones en un día, soy una máquina :) Love u all, no sé si hay más pairiings en esto bc soy terrible recordando cosas. Love u.**

Sin título #7

 **Efímero.**

Hubo un momento, fugaz, en que Red Robin significó _algo_ más que ira.

A Jason se le hace hilarante, él ni siquiera estaba en el traje —él no tiene el poder de hacer imposibles, no como el Reemplazo.

Pero hubo un momento, luego del regreso de Batman y de que Gotham fuera un hoyo de mierda por culpa de Timbo, en el que Red Robin fue _esperanza_ y _la vida sin Bruce_ y _sanidad._ Al menos, para Jason. El chico había encontrado su camino y Jason pensó… Bueno, si algún mocoso puede hacerlo…

(Pero, _já_ , Tim Drake, como Jason pronto vino a averiguar, era no más una fachada para el cadáver de otro Robin.)

 **Inmarcesible.**

¿Y qué si Conner no había superado su _crush_ después de tantos años? Nadie puede juzgarlo. Él mismo se sorprende de querer — _amar, pero_ no _, eso sería terrible—_ a Tim luego de ser testigo de lo _mal_ que su mejor amigo está.

Mentalmente, quiere decir.

Kon no es estúpido. Robin — _Red—_ es un manipulador, un mentiroso, una _araña_. Probablemente cambia su personalidad cada vez que necesita algo de las personas. Y cree con certeza que todo eso está _bien._

Conner no lo entiende, pero lo sabe y sabe que no es _sano_ amar a un mentiroso. Que Tim Drake, número uno en Mario Kart, es sólo otra máscara que Robin usa.

(Kon le ha visto —no como que lo espíe, _no—_ hablando con _Lex Luthor_ y _Ra's Al Ghul_ y _Vándalo Salvaje_ y lo ha visto besar a _Lince._

Kon, más que nadie, sabe cuán estúpido es creer que Tim Drake es algo menos que _peligroso._ )

Conner _espera_ , de todas formas.

 **Vorágine.**

La parte racional de su cerebro, esa que tiene la voz de Batman, le avisa a Tim que las sombras en realidad no se mueven para consumirlo y que el universo no se dobla en sí mismo.

Tim se pregunta qué tipo de droga le han inyectado, porque sus visiones se están poniendo muy _locas._

No importa si parpadea, no hay forma de bloquear de su vista la tormenta de imágenes que se despliega ante él. El púrpura vibrante que rompe el mundo, las vidas de otros y otras que son todos él a la vez.

Tim se pregunta qué es esto, porque, por un momento, le hace sentir _dios._

 **Penuria.**

Alemania es un buen lugar para el luto, porque no le deja tiempo para saborearlo. Red Robin es ahora líder de los Teen Titans y su sede en Alemania; es un trabajo enorme, porque los Teen Titans son menos el grupo de chicos reunidos en San Francisco y más una organización de adolescentes con poderes y habilidades superiores, la mayoría sin hogar, esparcidos por distintas bases alrededor del mundo.

Incluso tienen el reconocimiento de la Justice League, Tim está orgulloso.

(No de sí mismo, no. Él aun no ha escapado de las finas tenazas de Gotham y Batman y el horrible anhelo de noticias.)

 **Aborígen.**

Los periódicos dicen que Tim Wayne se encuentra en un viaje de autodescubrimiento en el Tíbet. Por primera vez, no están muy lejos de la realidad. Todo es culpa de Connor Hawke y su manipulación —amabilidad— e insistencia en que debía tomarse un tiempo alejado de las responsabilidades en casa.

Así que ahí está, aprendiendo técnicas que nunca pudo completar en su entrenamiento de Robin, silenciando la mente y dejándose _ser._

Su siguiente destino es África, en un pequeño rincón sin nombre, donde Bruce aprendió venenos y plantas de maestros que nunca habían visto a un hombre sin color.

 **Vórtice.**

En ocasiones, Tim se pregunta cómo sería dejarse caer en un agujero negro.

( _Piensa en siete imposibilidades, Alicia._ )

 **649 palabras, chamacos.**

 **Can u believe que estuve escribiendo toda la tarde y sólo salieron estas cosas. –Inserte una cara enojada pls—**

¡ **Gracias por leer, bebés**!


	24. Poetry Madness I

**HEEEEEEEY, MUCHAS ACTUALIZACIONES HOY. Okokokok, hace rato quería empezar a escribir sobre mis poemas favoritos, les recomiendo totalmente que los lean así sea en español.**

 **Poetry madness #1**

 **i. A Desolation —Allen Gingsberg.**

Aquí, en San Francisco, las cosas son distintas.

Aquí, en San Francisco, Timothy puede pensar y respirar el aire sin moho, sin putrefacción.

Aquí, en San Francisco, las familias no huyen de los héroes enmascarados, no debe esconderse en las sombras y esperar el ataque de un monstruo —aunque también hay ataques, aquí, en San Francisco.

Aquí, en San Francisco, Tim no debe preocuparse por _ser suficiente_ , por _hacerlos orgullosos_ , por _salvar a Batman_ , por _todos se han ido cuando prometieron que no_. Todo es más simple y relajado, lleno de risas y sol que se riegan sobre el cabello dorado de Cassie y rebotan en las cejas de Bart. Las cosas valen la pena cuando Tim está aquí, en San Francisco.

Aquí, en San Francisco, Tim Drake es el único de su clase —humano, murciélago, _Robin—_ y no hay espacio en que encaje de veras, pero se le abre un espacio a sus bordes afilados y terrenos baldíos y todo es _bueno_ , aquí, en San Francisco.

Aquí, en San Francisco, _Tim_ Drake es Tim _Drake_.

 **ii. An Eastern Ballad —Allen Gingsberg.**

Damian se siente como un estúpido, pero no es algo que vaya a aceptar jamás. Talia envió una carta para él, cuatro palabras que cosquillearon en su estómago y picaron sus costillas hasta hacerle _casi_ llorar.

(En estos días, llorar es imposible.)

Damian duerme con ella abrazada a su pecho y el olor a rosas y cementerios acompañándole después de _tantos años_.

( _"Descansa en paz, habibi"_ )

 **iii. Cosmopolitan Greetings —Allen Gingsberg.**

 _What do we say to ourselves in bed at night, making no sound?_

A Dick le gusta pretender.

No, no, más bien, a Dick se le da bien pretender, es un arte perfeccionado desde que era un niño y debía actuar frente al público del circo. Sonrisas, sonrisas, _¡No hay dolor aquí!_

 _Todo es simple y feliz, ¡Es el paraíso, aquí!_

 **iv. Father Death Blues —Allen Gingsberg.**

Han pasado años, pero Damian vuelve a casa.

(No a la mansión ajena, llena de fantasmas y nudos en la garganta y sentimientos que abren sus costillas, no.

 _A casa._ )

El desierto le recibe con un golpe de aire seco en la cara y el rugir del viento.

 **v. Haiku —Allen Gingsberg.**

 _I am unhappy_

 _Longing for the Nameless._

Tim Drake se sienta en el balcón de su departamento y mira al suelo lejano y se imagina cuánto tomaría aprender a volar.

( _Piensa en siete imposibilidades, Alicia._ )

 **¡Gracias por leeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**


	25. Poetry Madness II

**Poetry madness, donde Lina consigue inspirarse en cosas gays y hacer fanfiction decente :')**

 **Al menos recomiendo MONTONES leer The woman who was water y Riding the D-Train de Enid Dame, mijxs, SON BELLOS.**

 **Poetry madness #2**

 **i. The terms in which I think of reality —Allen Ginsberg.**

Luego de un tiempo, las cosas se vuelven monótonas.

La rutina se instala en sus costillas y se asegyra de drenar la chispa de _algo más_ que amenaza con alzarse a bilis en su boca. Red Robin lucha con villanos y cruza líneas imposibles, Tim Wayne es la cabeza de Wayne Ent.

Tim Drake queda relegado a los fugaces momentos de soledad y silencio y _luto_.

 **ii. Just above freezing —Lawrence Carradini.**

Hay sangre en todas partes, corriendo ligera por entre sus dedos y manchando el piso con un horrible diseño. Tim piensa en rosas y en cederle de nuevo el paso a la muerte, que ahora se ve tan inminente pero ni siquiera ella es segura.

Hay una bala en su pecho, cerca del pulmón, no hay perforación pero el sangrado es abundante y el dolor le adormece todo.

Los ojos se le hacen hinchados y el universo se vuelve un chicle viejo de lo difícil que es de saborear.

Por ahora, Tim piensa que se va a dejar disfrutar la tranquilidad. Le corren diminutos escalofríos y su visión viene y va, dejándole en un frustrante negro insondable. Siendo serios, Batman le enseñó cómo funcionar pese a la pérdida de sangre, pero no es algo que quiera justo ahora. No quiere sumergirse en la meditación profunda para soportar más tiempo ni arrastrarse a la salida más cercana.

(No, Tim está muy bien con quedarse en esta tranquilidad ajena, en este frío universo de memorias y fantasías.)

Todos han tenido tiempo para descansar, Tim se merece el suyo.

( _Piensa en siete imposibilidades, Alicia._ )

 **iii. The woman who was water —Enid Dame.**

Tim Drake es un agujero negro que ni siquiera él mismo quiere explorar. Hay tantas personalidades dentro de él, tantos planes y escapes y contingencias en su cerebro que, si se detuviera a pensar en ello, se volvería loco —así que no se detiene, lo piensa todo el tiempo.

Para Mamá y Papá y _Papá_ , Tim Drake es —era _, es—_ la sombra perfecta, el heredero apropiado. El soldado inmaculado.

(Tim ha cruzado más líneas que nadie, Tim vive, respira y miente en los espacios grises de la moral.)

Para Steph y Ra's y Tam y Cassie y Kon y Lince y-

Tim es redención.

(Tim está en el fondo de un abismo novedoso, le acompañan la demencia y la venganza.)

Para sus hermanos, Tim es perfecto. El Robin con el mérito, el _compañero_ , no el seguidor. El Robin que creó una leyenda. El Robin que trabaja solo y no necesita de Batman para infundir terror.

(Tim se sumerge en la escoria y les muestra la luz hasta cegarlos.

Tim cierra los ojos.)

Para Tim, Tim es nadie. Una cáscara, un cuerpo entrenado, una mente a punto de perder la cabeza.

 **iv. Riding the D-train —Enid Dame.**

 _Everything is important:_

 _[…]_

 _Don't underestimate any of it_

 _Anything you don't see_

 _Will come back to haunt you._

Aún con los años de experiencia, Tim comete errores. Llega tarde, no planea para esa muy remota posibilidad, no se mueve lo bastante rápido. Cada vez hay un precio.

Con cada suspiro, cada _estoy exhausto, no más, no más_ , Gotham consume a alguien más. Se ríe y lanza sus violentos brazos a atraparle. Le mata lento.

 **v. The sane —Vernon Frazer.**

El Joker escupe a un lado, su respiración perpetuamente acelerada, sus pupilas dos puntos apenas notables entre el mar de verde toxina. _Hahaha, heeeeho,_ el sonido sale de su boca. Tiene los labios partidos, necesita un ¡ _Ah_! ¡ _No importa_! ¡Nada importa! Este enfermo eco de Jack-Joker-Jake no necesita nada para respirar.

(No hay nada _importante_ después de Jeanine. Excepto los horribles _normales_ , los que _siguen con sus vidas_ en una enorme-

¡ _Pi-ña-ta_!)

 **vi. Night fears —Bob Holman.**

 _Everyone is in love_

 _Except you._

Jason se mira en el espejo. Ha crecido dos centímetros hace cinco años y se ha quedado así por siempre. Su rostro juega a esconderse entre las luces, pero Jason _ve_. No hay juventud ahí. Sólo sombras tenues que han mejorado con el tiempo y miedos horribles que no puede permitirse revelar jamás.

El amor, que debería ser simple, es un monstruo, en Gotham.

( _Tim Drake se mudó esta mañana al otro lado del mundo._ )

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ay, es tan bueno que nadie tenga expectativas altas de esta colección de Drabbles y poder escupir basura aquí :')**

 **Love u.**


	26. Poetry Madness III

**MNEHEHEHEHEHE. Ok, so, estuve a dos segundos de copiar los poemas enteros bc son demasiado buenos, pero whatever. Sólo puse los cosos , si notan un teeeema entre los poetas, es porque todos los del Poetry madness hasta ahora han sido de la época Beat y Post-Beat de la poesía.**

 **Poetry madness #3**

 **i. Poem & commentary —Mikhail Horowitz.**

 _sit, monk,_

 _at brink of the falls_

 _breathe the peace_

 _engendered by this violence._

Alfred escucha el tronar de la cascada y el chillido de los murciélagos bajo sus pies. Desde aquí, mientras barre las hojas y revisa la seguridad, las luces de la ciudad se ven casi bonitas.

(Alfred tiene un gran disgusto en lo que a Gotham respecta.

 _Gotham le ha arrebatado a sus hijos._ )

 **ii. Sirens —The Hitchhiker.**

 _(Sucede en la línea de tiempo de Batman Beyond, donde Tim Drake mata al Joker y este implanta un chip dentro de su cerebro.)_

—¿Alguna vez se va?

 _No._

—En su mayoría, aprendes a lidiar con él.

—Va a matarme.

 _Ya lo hizo. Es lo que él hace- Hacía, te mata y deja que respires por el resto de tu no-vida ._

—No puede, Tim.

A Tim le tiemblan las manos cuando se aferra a su camiseta. La vieja poltrona no soportará mucho más el peso de dos hombres, pero, por ahora, resiste bien. Los resortes chillan cuando Tim se hace bolita junto a Jason.

—Dime que estará bien —Tim susurra—. Tú has de saber, Jason. _Jason._ Dime.

 _No. No te puedo mentir._

Jason pasa sus brazos por encima de Tim.

—Todo estará bien, Tim. Sobrevivirás.

 _Estamos muertos._

 **iii. Scars — The Hitchhiker.**

 _(Aún en el universo del anterior drabble)_

Han pasado años. Es… _Complicado_ tener un buen conteo del tiempo, pero Jason sabe que han pasado, al menos, diez. Cuatro desde que Tim y Jason se hablan. Dos desde que son _otra cosa_.

(¿A quién quiere engañar? Jason recuerda cada segundo de lo importante.)

Y Jason observa.

A veces, Tim habla con _él_. En voz baja, cuando cree que nadie le escucha o no se da cuenta que lo dice en voz alta, plegarias y amenazas y _risas_ y _papá._

Jason revisa, a menudo, porque nunca antes lograron matarlo por completo —ni siquiera ahora—, por alguna señal de que el malnacido sigue con vida. Nunca la hay, pero no significa nada.

(En la noche, Tim se ríe en sueños.)

 **iv. Trying Desperately —Kit Knight.**

 _Quietly, I added, "I work more_

 _in an hour than you do_

 _in a day. Trying desperately_

 _to stay on my feet. Trying_

 _desperately not to snarl_

 _my words. Trying desperately_

 _to be normal."_

Stephanie Brown es una fuerza de la naturaleza, o eso es lo que se fice cada mañana, cuando su cabeza da vueltas y sus manos van al _bulto-que-ya-no-está_ en su barriga —no desde hace _años_. Cuando se arrastra con pies hinchados al baño y vomita y se mira las ojeras de meses y el cabello enredado.

Una mujer fuerte.

Es un mantra que la mantiene firme cuando Cass la vence en el entrenamiento y agrega moratones horrendos a su colección; cuando va al baño y hay sangre y ardor por ese golpe que un ladrón le dio hace días; cuando en medio de una patrulla por las calles de Gotham el dolor fantasma en su espalda se le hace insoportable y no puede sino preguntarse _cómo viven los otros._ Porque nadie nunca se queja de estas cosas y tal vez es sólo ella quien lidia con el doble de dolor.

Stephanie se muerde los labios, endereza los hombros y sonríe, bate su cabello como la diva que no se siente.

Y sigue.

 **500 palabras aprox.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, bebés! Sigo diciendo que deben leer todos estos cosos pero, como todo, algunos no tienen traducciones.**

 **(Igual si a alguien en el futuro *mira a la gente del 2020* quiere una, puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en MP.)**


	27. Poetry Madness IV

**¡Buenas, pipol! Ay, pronto empezaré con Cummings y ya no sé si alguien me pueda parar después de eso ;v;**

 **Poetry madness #4**

 **i. Waiting… —Donald Lev.**

Ra's espera.

Ra's espera y en estos momentos escasos la gravedad le pesa como piedras al hombro y se pregunta- ¿ _Para qué_?

La pregunta no le ha invadido en décadas, pero al final, en su centro más profundo y delirante y casi muerto, Ra's es un hombre.

Ra's espera y espera y espera, pero nada nunca sale como lo planea excepto cuando no lo hace. Es un mundo de refranes y asteriscos, de cascadas y caídas libres directo a un choque de aviones.

De verdades a medias y aves con picos de oro fundido y alacranes de concreto y esfinges mundiales pero Ra's _espera_.

(Y a Ra's le gusta pensar que es por Timothy, también.)

 **ii. Jhon —Donald Lev.**

Tim está muerto.

Tim está muerto y, _okay_ , Jason y Tim no eran los mejores amigos —ni amigos siquiera—, pero había _entendimiento._ Ahí, en alguna parte. Y, tal vez, había una noche al mes en que Alvin Draper y Peter Jackson se sentaban en el bar a las afueras del territorio de Red Hood, lado a lado, fingiendo no saber quién era el otro.

(Y, _tal vez,_ Peter Jackson — _Jason Todd_ — siempre se acobardaba a la hora de romper la rutina con un saludo.)

No es que ahora importe.

(Jason extraña.)

 **iii. The Daughter I don't have —Lyn Lifshin.**

Stephanie no se arrepiente. _No,_ es sólo que en días como hoy —perezosos rayos de media sombra entrando por la ventana y el silencio ruidoso de Gotham escurriendo como petróleo—, Steph se imagina lo que habría sido su vida con ella.

No con nostalgia excepto cuando sí.

Se la imagina en los brazos de Tim —y esa es _otra cosa_ de la que no se arrepiente _pero—_ , se la imagina jalándole el cabello y los imagina riendo porque no pueden evitar amarse.

Stephanie Brown imagina a la hija que nunca tuvo —no realmente— escurriéndose en su cama, pasando sobre el príncipe que jamás fue y pegándose a ella en un abrazo más fuerte que el que su madre daba —cuando estaba viva.

No se arrepiente. Bajo todas las capas que claman _injusticia_ y _devuélvemela_ y _estoy lista ahora_ , Stephanie sabe que fue mejor así.

(Pero imagina cómo sería hacer un nido en los huesos de su pequeña y enajenarse en la labor.)

 **iv. The swami sky dives —Dan Nielsen.**

Tim está cayendo y… Bueno, no hay mucho que decir.

 **v. I woke up one morning —Dan Nielsen.**

Tim despierta y… _Bueno,_ sigue sin haber mucho qué decir. _Nada_ , para ser exactos. Su memoria… Su memoria está intacta. Pero no hay ni un recuerdo de _algo_ que le haya sucedido a _él._

 _and I couldn't remember_

 _my name_

 _or anything that had ever_

 _happened to me._

 _I thought it might be_

 _amnesia._

 _I went to see a doctor._

 _He gave me a series of tests._

 _He said, "The good news is_

 _you do not have amnesia._

 _The bad new is_

 _you don't have a name_

 _and nothing has ever happened_

 _to you."_

 **vi. Fame —Dan Nielsen.**

Si Bruce mira a dónde ha llegado su red de asociados, sus personas de _confianza_ —término usado aquí en su más libre definición— y su… _Familia,_ puede observar un patrón. Puede deducir que la misión no morirá con él y habrá gente — _niños,_ sus _niños, pero él no puede pensar en ello porque—_ para continuar y salvar a Gotham.

Bruce está orgulloso.

(Esta es la fama y fortuna que Batman ha amasado.)

 **500 palabras aprox.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios hacen feliz a mi pancita :3**


	28. Poetry Madness V

**HENLO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, empecé con cummings y, como ya ha sido advertido,** _ **no puedo parar, ese hombre me mata**_ **. But whatevs, cummings me recuerda muchomuchomucho a Jason Todd, vaya usted a saber, así que recomiendo muchísimo leer sus cosos, que se pueden encontrar por ahí en la web en español. El de Dan Webb no creo, pero meh.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Hay un poco de atracción JayTim en el tercero, se lo pueden saltar y así, el resto son GEN.**

* * *

 **Poetry Madness #5**

 **i. Mecury —Dan Webb.**

Batman apunta un arma a la cabeza del Joker y tira del gatillo y el mundo va, de repente, demasiado rápido para los ojos de Jason.

Hay trozos de hueso y sangre y materia gris regados en el suelo y Jason no sabe si reír o llorar porque todo es lo _correcto_ y se siente abismal.

( _Tim Drake es Batman._ )

 **ii. Thy fingers make early flowers of —e. e. cummings.**

 _thy fingers make early flowers of_

 _all things._

La sala de esta casa está decorada con estantes de libro en cada pared y, como no caben todos, Jason ha dejado pilas por todo el lugar. Hay un estudio al final del pasillo, que antes era un cuarto de lavado amplio, donde Jason —raras veces— se permite el escaso placer de escribir.

No viene mucho a este lugar. Es difícil mantener un escondrijo fuera del radar, aún más si decidiera pasar a leer tanto como quiere.

Algo le dice, de todas formas, que Bruce ya sabe de esto. Pero si no lo ha sacado a colación ni se ha pasado a hacer su acto de niño enojado, Jason no lo mencionará.

(Hay algo parecido a vieja vergüenza infantil cada que se sienta en su silla roja, toma ese horrible lapicero con poca tinta y escribe poesía como si su vida se le saliera en letras.)

 **iii. All in Green went my love riding —e. e. cummings.**

 _All in green went my love riding_

 _on a great horse of gold_

 _into the silver dawn._

 _four lean hounds crunched low and smiling_

 _my heart fell dead before._

Jason ha visto al reemplazo pelear antes. _Vamos_ , él mismo ha peleado con el reemplazo, ha sentido la adrenalina y el dolor que viene con estar al otro lado de sus puños y ha sentido la victoria acelerarle el corazón.

No sabe de dónde viene esta reciente _fijación_ , ahora que Tim y él hacen equipo para una investigación.

Ni siquiera es como que el chico se esfuerce peleando contra tontos sin entrenamiento, Jason sabe —y tal vez eso le pone más _pero—_ que Red Robin es capaz de subir el nivel hasta el punto en que incluso a Jason le costaría ganar sin algún plan anterior. Tal vez el las _piernas_ y la forma en que el uniforme no hace nada para ocultar el movimiento muscular, tal vez son las posiciones perfectas y la fluidez con la que cambia de estilo —Jason puede reconocer al menos doce movimientos de otros héroes, Tim es, tal vez, quien más variedad tiene en este campo. Jason nunca le ha visto caer dos veces de forma igual— _o, tal vez,_ una vocecita aparece dentro de su cerebro, _es que tienes un crush más grande que el trasero de tu hermano._

Jason gruñe.

 **iv. O sweet spontaneous —e. e. cummings.**

 _Poison Ivy_ es un nombre presuntuoso, pero Pam no se queja. Tiene buen sonido y hace que la gente escuche.

Pamela tiene cosas más importantes que prestarle atención a la prensa. Su parque-reserva en Gotham está floreciendo con la primavera y ella está demasiado ocupada consintiendo a sus bebés como para salir. Aunque es _buen_ tiempo. Es lo que Harley dice, al menos; cuando visita a Pam y echa su tanda de chistes.

La última vez vino con un ojo morado y quemaduras en las piernas y Pam tuvo que hacerle un bebedizo y una cataplasma para el dolor —no que Harley se queje, jamás.

Pero Pam no piensa en eso ni en _quién_ lo hizo, porque lo sabe bien y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

Por ahora, el sol le da energía y ella se tira al suelo, la tierra fértil le abre paso, le pide que se hunda en ella. A Pam le gusta. La tierra no hace preguntas, sólo retumba con respuestas y amor y la única respuesta es siempre:

Primavera.

 **v. It may not always be so; and I say —e. e. cummings.**

Stephanie ha estado saliendo por dos años con un idiota —un _buen chico_ , si Tim se es honesto— llamado Jack. La ironía es grande, pero no lo importante. Al principio, cuando Steph lo confesó en una noche de chicas a la que Tim tuvo que asistir porque nadie le dice _no_ a Cass, Tim pensó que era otro de esos _pasatiempos_ que Steph solía tener. Su gusto en novios nunca fue muy bueno, he aquí _Tim_ de ejemplo.

Pero las cosas van en serio.

Jack no _sabe_ sobre el secreto de la familia, pero ya ha estado varias veces en las reuniones y es un miembro casi oficial, al menos de la casa Wayne. Batman es otro tema.

Y… _Bien,_ Tim debería estar muy feliz, porque Steph es su mejor amiga en _el mundo_ y al fin será feliz con alguien que tiene más sensibilidad que él- Pero no puede. Es como si sus pulmones no pudieran llenarse de aire y a su cara se le olvidara pretender.

Y se pone peor cuando recibe una llamada de Jack en medio de su descanso, en la sala de almuerzo de Wayne Ent.

— _Hey, Tim. Uh. Sé que esto es muy extraño, para mí, al menos. Ah…_ —Tim escucha un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y algo de movimiento, esperando lo peor— _¿Podríamos vernos? Estoy afuera._

—Dos minutos. —es todo lo que dice.

Y, en efecto, dos minutos después se encuentra cara a cara con Jack, en la entrada del edificio, escuchando la confesión más ridícula del mundo.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio —empieza Jack y Tim no puede evitar distraerse un poco con el horror y casi perder las palabras que siguen su balbuceo—, a Steph, quiero decir. Sé que eres muy especial para- Bueno, ella me dijo su historia ¡Y lo entiendo, en serio! No quiero parecer celoso o raro o inseguro es sólo que —Jack se detiene y toma aire, Tim se fija bien en su expresión— _la amo_ , ¿Vale? Y sé que no me va a amar como a ti, así que quiero saber… Quiero que estés _ahí_ , con ella. Con nosotros.

Tim no sabe que decir.

(Pero al final dirá que _sí_. Porque es _Steph._ )

 **1000 palabras aprox.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Si es que alguien siquiera lee esto, pero whatever.**


	29. Poetry Madness VI

**OK SOOOOO, amo este poema con mi alma. Amo este poeta con mi alma. Así que este drabble es un AU. Totalmente inspirado en el poema, donde Tim Drake es la Muerte y Jason Todd es lo que viene después de la muerte y, aunque no se menciona, Alfred es la vida que carga flores en su cabeza.**

 **Poetry Madness #6**

 _suppose_

 _Life is an old man carrying flowers on his head_

 _young Death sits in a café_

 _smiling, a piece of money held between_

 _his thumb and first finger_

 _[…]_

 _there is a lady, whose name is Afterwards_

 _she is sitting beside young Death, is slender;_

 _likes flowers_

 _ **Suppose —e. e. cummings.**_

La Muerte y Después gustan de llamarse como humanos. Tim lo piensa encantador, Jason lo hace por puro fastidio. Jason — _Después—,_ en realidad, gusta de hacer muchas cosas humanas con el fin de fastidiar. Como fumar, beber y discutir con la Muerte, porque no importa. Ya sabe lo que va después y de todas formas no puede morir.

Sus espíritus sirvientes se encargan de llevar a las almas que Tim recoge y a Jason, contrario a las creencias humanas, no le queda mucho por hacer en la eternidad. A Tim tampoco. De su trabajo se encargan todos los factores terrestres y a veces Jason lo molesta con que su título es más honorario que una función real en el universo.

Por ahora, se contenta con sonreírle al sol y tomar su café en una destartalada tienda, sentado junto a Tim.

Tim lleva la camisa roída y los jeans rotos, muy a la moda de los jóvenes de ahora y Jason ha pasado el día bromeando sobre su trasero pálido en contraste contra las calles de _París._ Se calla por un rato, hasta que ven al hombre —anciano— cruzar la calle en su dirección. Lleva una sonrisa destartalada y una canasta con rosas al hombro. Grita en francés cosas que Jason no comprende aún.

Tim sonríe, a su lado y saca una de sus- Una de _las_ monedas. De plata, sin marcas, encantada por la muerte.

Cumple un deseo.

Jason se sonroja, porque sabe bien lo que el estúpido va a hacer. Minutos después, ahí se sienta, con una rosa puyándole los dedos y ganas de recitar poesía o romperle a Tim la cara.

 **PUES la dvd no creo que esto cuente como JayTim bc**

 **No.**

 **Pero idk, pueden dejar eso a su imaginación.**

 **Love u all.**


	30. Poetry Madness VII

**Poetry Madness #7**

 **Hope is the thing with feathers —Emily Dickinson.**

 _Hope is the thing with feathers-_

 _That perches on the soul-_

 _And sings the tune without the words-_

 _And never stops –at all._

Jason está a punto de morir en Perú, cuando su reemplazo llega a salvarlo. De todas las personas, no lo espera a él. Pero tiene sentido. Jason sabe lo que es creer en algo — _alguien_ — y tener fe. Esperar.

 **Hoses –so the wise men tell me —Emily Dickinson.**

 _Houses –so the wise men tell me-_

 _Mansions! Mansions must be warm!_

 _Mansions cannot let the tears in,_

 _Mansions must exclude the storm!_

Jason Todd piensa que si su madre y él tuvieran una casa como la de la señora Yolanda, la vida sería mejor. Si hubiera un jardín medio organizado, con muchos potes de colores, con el que su madre pudiera distraerse, seguro ya no tomaría esas drogas que la hacen ver _verde_. Si la puerta fuese tan segura como la de esa casa, Willis no podría venir a golpearlos.

Piensa que la casa de Yoli es una mansión, tiene más espacio que su agujero.

La casa de Yolanda tiene menos ratas y varias ventanas y un techo con goteras que Jason puede reparar.

Algún día, Jason piensa comprarla para su mamá.

(Mamá muere pronto y Jason descubre la marihuana, la rehabilitación, a Robin, a la muerte, la resurrección y los cigarrillos, antes de poder convertir la casa de Yolanda en una base.)

 **Why do I Love you, Sir? —Emily Dickinson.**

Han pasado varios años desde que Jason Todd quiso matar a Tim Drake. Un poco menos desde que lo intentó. Un poco menos desde que empezó a arrepentirse.

Y todo le ha traído aquí.

(Tim Drake pasa por su lado anunciando que va a mudarse a Alemania y Jason siente que estómago le da un vuelco.)

 **A Death blow is a Life blow to some —Emily Dickinson.**

En muchas formas, Jason Todd ha sido Jason Todd sólo después de destruir a Jason Todd.


	31. The enormous room I

**Uf, gente. Este fic es especial. PORQUE ES EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTA COLECCIÓN *baila* Also porque tengo mil iideas para este AU pero ¿? No tiene un punto interesante en el que hacer una trama so. Drabbles es.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: JayTim porque :3 Estoy :3 Pasando :3 Por :3 Una :3 Etapa :3**

* * *

 **The enormous room #1**

 _ **(**_ _Universo Alterno en el que la magia "es real", por decirlo así._ _ **)**_

" _What_ _about the world, Mr. Cummings?_

 _I live in so many: Which one do you mean?"_

 _— **The enormous room**_ **, e. e. cummings.**

Es otra noche sin descanso. Tim Drake lleva _durmiendo_ doce horas y no es suficiente —ni cerca— para no sentirse exhausto. Se revuelca en la cama otra vez y, con un suspiro, se rinde.

¿Qué más esperaba? Los dioses esperan la peor de las noches para hablar, pasa siempre. No evita que Tim intente gritar " _Por favor, sólo quiero dormir"_ por encima de las voces que habitan su cabeza, vano como es, porque jamás escuchan. Y no es como que tengan muchas cosas buenas qué decir, pero Tim _escucha_ , porque comprende lo que es ser olvidado.

En su extraño estado de consciencia — _no siente el cuerpo, maldita sea—_ admite que fue una mala idea ir a dormir sin ayuda de algún medicamento. Se reprocha, pero también entiende que ha sido una semana horrible —y un mes bastante mierda, también— y es normal que lo haya olvidado. De nuevo.

Entre todo el tumulto escucha un sonido similar a su alarma. Hace lo que puede por volver a la tierra y _sentir_ y pensar como un humano normal. Funciona todo lo bien que puede y sus extremidades duelen aún más de lo que hacían cuando se fue a dormir.

Intenta abrir los ojos, pero nota que ya los tiene abiertos. Están secos y arden cuando intenta parpadear, pero es un sacrificio al que está acostumbrado. Cuando era niño, incluso lo disfrutaba.

Suspira. Está tentado a hacerse flotar hasta la cocina, pero suena como un gasto de energía. Mueve los brazos un poco y hace una mueca con el dolor estridente que provoca. En serio, las cosas eran más simples años atrás. Se traga un bostezo y decide levantarse de una buena vez, porque estar más tiempo en la cama hará que le crezcan raíces —más bien hará que Dick le ponga raíces, pero no importa.

Necesita café.

Cuando se levanta, por fin, sus pies tropiezan con Lady Shiva, la pequeña dragón. Tim jura que la mirada de esa criaturita podría destrozar imperios, pero es demasiado temprano como para preocuparse. Shiva le muerde los talones en su camino a la puerta. También está acostumbrado a eso.

(Puso sigilos en el suelo por donde pasa, así la sangre que Shiva saca no se malgasta. Tim Drake es, más que nada, alguien _práctico_.)

La cocina es un desastre de cosas. Irónico, porque lo único que Tim puede hacer es té.

Tiene medio cerebro para encender la cafetera y dibujar un símbolo que aumenta la cafeína en el pote. Está a punto de dejarse caer en el sofá, cuando siente _algo_ oprimir las guardas del apartamento. Es gracioso. Tim conoce la marca de Jason Todd —y, _vamos_ , el mago puede entrar con libertad, esto de hacerlo por la fuerza es innecesario.

(Tim no se molesta en reforzar su protección. No es como que otra gente intente entrar.)

Se levanta para hervir agua y sacar la flor de Jamaica y el limón de una jarra y la nevera. Son los favoritos de Jason, eso cree. Cinco minutos después, que Tim pasa observando el agua medio dormido, Jason aparece en la barra de la cocina.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —arrastra sus palabras. Tim no sabe lo que hace allí, pero no importa mucho. Siempre es bueno verle.

No responde. Jason sigue sin esperarlo.

—Pensé en venir a _avisarte_ —Jason dice, recostándose sobre la isla— que no estaré en la ciudad desde ahora y más te vale no husmear por mi casa. _Puedo olerte a millas_ , mocoso, deja de robar mis muñecas cada que te da pereza hacer una. ¡El otro día te llevaste a Baatsheba! ¿Sabes lo enojada que estaba?

Tim suelta una risita, porque _sí, lo sabe. Él tuvo que sacarla de la muñeca para hacer espacio._ Jason bufa.

—Voy a llevarme a Sirrah —pausa, luce como si estuviera pensando por un momento y Tim aprovecha para apagar la estufa y sacar dos vasos— ¡Y deja de llamarla también! Es _mi_ maldito familiar, Timbo, ¿Cómo mierda le gustas más? Si le haces algo con tu —Jason señala a Tim agresivamente— _eso_ , voy a matarte.

Tim hace un show de escupir en la taza de té de Jason, pero esta desaparece antes de que pueda hacerlo de verdad. Sonríe, sabe que luce terrible.

Jason rueda los ojos. Se muerde el labio, mira para otra parte. Tim toma un poco de su café y sabe a _gloria_.

—¿Qué tal el universo? —cuando Jason vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos son de hielo.

Tim recuerda las voces y los mil mundos que ha visto estas noches. Ninguno luce bien, la tierra nunca tiene mucha suerte. Se traga el nudo en la garganta con un sorbo de su taza y pone la mejor expresión irritante: _Sonríe._

—¿Cuál de todos?

* * *

 **800 algo palabras.**

 **Millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron este proyecto, total o parcialmente. Amaré con mi alma sus reviews. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN jajsdakhd HAY MÁS: La razón por la que marco esta colección como terminada es porque todo lo que hay acá es más o menos del 2015-2016 so: Año nuevo, vida nueva y nueva colección pa' los fics de este año.**

 **Por ahora no sé cómo nombrarla —pero ya hay material bc soy dios, ah— pero pronto la estaré subiendo. Será la onda separar estos cosos en años y ver cómo evoluciono un triz. Incluso habrá más material de este AU en específico, pft. ¿JayTim y teoría mágica? Fuck yeah, me likes.**

 **ANYWAY, felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo, ojalá esté lleno de proyectos y cosas cool y ojalá a todos los que les deseen feo les caiga una piedra.**

 **Love u.**


End file.
